


The Little Things

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Daisy Unwin might have been six years old, but she was not stupid.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This accompanies Drink and Be Merry, the vampire!Harry au I wrote for kinktober. At some point, I may go back to do more in the universe, but for now have a fluffy little ficlet about Daisy being smarter than a bunch of adults.
> 
> Based on [this](http://afro-elf.tumblr.com/post/179498086832/i-heard-a-little-girl-in-walmart-tell-her-brother) Tumblr post.

Daisy Unwin might have been six years old, but she was not stupid. She’d known Mr. Harry and Mr. Merlin for about as long as she could remember, and while the idea that supernatural creatures did exist in the world was a little disquieting for a girl her age, it did not come even remotely as a shock. She’d grilled Harry quite thoroughly on the subject, and when she was satisfied that just because vampires happened to be real, that didn’t mean there was anything of the sort lurking in her closet or under her bed, she let the matter drop. After all, in her very short life and despite Eggsy’s attempts at shielding her, she already knew that there were plenty of human beings who were more than happy to destroy everything they touched. They couldn’t all be monsters.

And Mr. Harry didn’t seem like a monster, vampire or no. He was kind to Eggsy, doted on his husband, and never treated Daisy like a baby despite being old enough to be her grandfather (with more than a few greats included). His husband was much the same, and Daisy adored Merlin just as much. He wasn’t a vampire like Harry, at least as far as she could tell, and he seemed a little uncertain how to behave around a girl her age, but they had established a rapport that mostly revolved around Daisy’s interest in his adopted daughter’s work - because science was cool and Olivia was even cooler – and reminding Harry that he was a nice person, vampire instincts be damned.

October in particular seemed hard on him. During the rest of the year, Harry loved to pick her up, to swing her around and mock-bite her neck while she giggled and went limp, before pretending to rise again. Then he’d let her chase him around his house until she got tired of pretending to try and drink his blood, and Merlin would call them into the kitchen for a real snack. It was her favourite game, but during October, no amount of begging on her part could produce the same result.

“I’m a walking cliché,” she’d overheard him tell Merlin miserably once. “Children always smell sweeter. How am I supposed to trust myself around her?”

“Your self-control is stronger than it needs to be, Harry,” Merlin had said reasonably. “You adore Daisy, and I can’t see you hurting Eggsy’s sister any more than you’d willingly hurt me. Somehow, I don’t see it becoming an issue.”

Harry apparently hadn’t agreed, because once fall came around, ever year like clockwork, they stopped playing vampires. And Harry stopped picking her up.

Which was a shame, really, because Daisy loved Halloween. The dressing up, the candy, and especially getting to spend all that time with her big brother made it one of her favourite holidays. After Christmas, of course.

The costume shopping was the best part, in her opinion. Eggsy always took her, and he let her pick whatever she wanted. Merlin and Harry usually tagged along too, Harry sulking nervously at the rear of the group and smiling encouragingly whenever Daisy tried to show him something, and Merlin poking at his husband cheerfully and making suggestions or offering to have Kingsman do up a better version of whatever costume she picked. Harry usually scolding him half-heartedly for the “waste of tailoring resources on a child’s costume,” but the year Daisy had wanted to be a butterfly he had personally presented her with the stunning blue wings that had far outshone any of the – in his words – unsuitably tacky versions she’d found in stores.

“The colouring pattern is modelled on _Limnitis arthemis_ ,” he’d informed her, his eyes sparkling, and then showed her a similarly coloured butterfly in a glass box. It was the happiest she’d ever seen him during the month of October.

This year, there wasn’t even a trace of that sparkle. Harry looked haggard, and Daisy caught Merlin sneaking worried glances at him whenever he thought no one was looking. The last time she’d visited their house, while Eggsy was away on an important tailor business trip, she’d tried to get Harry to play with her, but he’d merely patted her head and excused himself to his study. When tears had started to well up in her eyes, Merlin had pulled her into his lap and told her not to fret.

“Is Mr. Harry alright?” she’d asked him, eyes huge and worried.

Merlin had smiled at her. “Don’t worry about him, lass. This year’s been a little rougher on him than usual, is all.”

“Is he hungry?”

Merlin hadn’t even batted an eyelash at the question. Instead, he sighed. “Aye. He always is. But he’s being stubborn about it this year, more so than usual.”

Daisy considered, and then offered, “Does he want to drink my blood? I know eating sweets always makes me feel better.” She didn’t much like the idea of it, but Harry was important to her, and there wasn’t anything else she had to give.

She hadn’t missed the brief flash of surprise and panic on Merlin’s face before he’d schooled his expression. “No, lass. And don’t offer that to him. You’ll just upset him more.”

Pouting made her feel like a baby, but she couldn’t help it. “I just want to make him happy again.”

“I know, lass. Me too. But all we can do is leave him be for now. He’ll snap out of it come winter, you’ll see.”

“Why don’t he like being a vampire? Bet it’d be neat. Magic powers and not getting hurt.” She thought of Eggsy, who sometimes got a look in his eye when he looked at her, like he was trying to protect her from the world, even though he was the one who came back from his tailoring trips covered in unexplainable bruises. As she said, Daisy wasn’t stupid. But she figured Eggsy would let her in on the secret when he was ready.

“It’s not quite so simple,” Merlin explained. “Harry feels like he’s cursed. Like being a vampire makes him a bad person.”

“That’s dumb!” Daisy protested. “Mr. Harry is the bestest person in the world. Besides Eggsy,” she amended. “And you. And Mum.” She considered a second longer, and then tacked on, “And Miss Olivia.”

Merlin had kissed the top of her head and set her on the floor again. “I’ll be sure to tell him that. And you should too.” She had beamed.

Now, she pushed open the heavy glass doors of the costume shop all by herself and made a beeline straight for the rack of monster costumes. The adults trailed in a slower line behind her, Eggsy strolling casually as he kept an indulgent but close eye on her, Harry glancing around and worrying at his lip, and Merlin watching his husband with poorly masked concern. Daisy ignored them in favour of accomplishing her task. The costume rack was a bit of a mess, presumably from other children riffling through it to find the costumes they wanted, but it didn’t take her too much effort to find what she was looking for. She examined it, noting some changes she’d ask Merlin to make at the tailor shop if they had the time to spare, and then held it up to Eggsy as the adults reached her. “I want this one!”

Eggsy frowned. “A vampire, flower? You sure?”

She lifted her chin. “Why not?”

“No reason. Just bit different, innit?” He ticked off his fingers, “Butterfly, unicorn, princess…”

“An now I wanna be a vampire.”

Eggsy raised his hands in surrender, grinning at her. “Alright, alright. Vampire it is.” He took the costume from her. “You’re gonna be a great vampire, flower. Proper terrifying little monster.”

“There _are_ good vampires, you know,” Daisy said severely, glaring at her brother. “They’re not all monsters.” Eggsy looked a little taken aback, but she turned instead to Harry, beaming up at him. “Right, Mr. Harry?”

“I…” he cleared his throat. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Merlin didn’t bother hiding his grin. Eggsy looked back and forth between Daisy and Harry, a confused frown creasing his forehead, and then said slowly, “Right. Now why don’t you help me pick out a costume to match, huh?”

She nodded, and they headed towards the section for adults, Eggsy taking up the lead and Merlin following after. A hand on her shoulder made Daisy pause, and she looked up at Harry. Without a word, he picked her up carefully, situating her in the crook of his arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he tensed for a moment, and then relaxed, hugging her close. She hugged back, extra tight, so he’d know she meant it.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “You’ve a very wise young lady, Miss Unwin.”

Daisy smiled at him. “And you’re a good vampire, Mr. Harry.” She patted his cheek. “I wanna be just like you when I grow up.”

Harry chuckled. “Let’s start with Halloween, why don’t we? Now, let’s catch up before your brother and my husband wonder where we’ve gotten off to.” He didn’t put her down again, and Daisy happily clung to him for the rest of the shopping trip.


End file.
